Miss Magic
by theQuibbleringQuibblerer
Summary: All of her life, Lina has avoided beauty pageants. Now she is forced to attend one at Hogwarts. Sirius is amazed by this girl who slaps him and James and Lily's hearts rise and fall... SBOC, JL, RLOC
1. Of a forced participation

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not. Thank you much.

A/N: please note. This story will be mostly in Lily and Lina's points of view. As I move the story on, other characters journals, diaries, notes, etc… may be added. Please. REVIEW! If you even read this…

Lina's POV

August 13, 1975: Toledo Oregon, USA

You know, I am an enormous supporter of the arts. I mean, I am many sports most vehement opposer, except Quidditch, which is okay I guess, because I live in the U.S and I don't have ot watch it much. But I still don't, nor ever will, consider it an art.

Just like I will never, EVER consider magical beauty pageants an art. I don't CARE that my mother and my grandmother and every other female in my family dating back centuries has been Miss Magic-International. That does not mean that I , Calina Bones, have to be the next one. I could just as easily become the first American Bones NOT to be Miss Magic.

I tried this theory of "there's a first time for everything" on my dad who nobly tries to keep the peace between the females in our family. Not an easy task, considering their all blonde, perfect figured, beauty pageant winners, and used to getting what they want.

He didn't take it very well… Actually, he said something along the lines of "well, you're also the first Bones woman since the dark ages who has insisted upon keeping a solid black wardrobe, wears her hair in all different directions, who, by some malfunction of the gene pool, is NOT blonde, and by and even greater malfunction in the gene pool, doesn't even care what people think, and look how well this is turning out." At that point the doorbell rang and he stomped out of my room.

Hmmmm. I must say that I'm a little impressed. That was quite a speech. I'm a little miffed though. I mean, I don't' think 'this' is turning out all that bad. And, if I know my dad, which I do… or at least I did until I went to AMA (American Magical Academy) and grew up, I'd say he's kind of proud of me for hanging on this long.

Hanging on to what, you ask? I really don't know.

I guess, it's just for being willingly different, and thus far, avoiding the unavoidable. At least until now. I guess it's caught up with me finally. I'm now officially signed up for the Miss Red American Magical Academy preliminaries. Oh someone Please!!! Spare me such pain!

Actually, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean it's not like I'll become Miss Red, which would mean I go to Hogwarts in England to compete for the 'grand' prize… being Miss Magic. I guess it's that if it will make my ageing grandmother happy to know I tried, I'll do it.

Lily's POV

August 13, 1975: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Just arrived in Head's dorm from first heads meeting with Potter. Have come to the conclusion that Professor Dumbledore is mentally instable. Or at least going insane. Or maybe those are the same things. Am at a complete loss as to why the headmaster would feel compelled to involve Hogwarts in a magical beauty contest. Am disgusted beyond belief. Am going to find solace in chocolate. Be back soon.


	2. Of Not understanding Oneself

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not

A/N: thank you for all the reviews!!!! ALREADY! I'm thrilled. Anyway here is the next chap.

Lily's POV

August 14, 1975, 7:58 AM Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I wondered. Oh I wondered why Dumbledore requested Potters' and my presence half a month before school starts. Oh yes. Apparently, we are supposed to organize a beauty contest. And not just any beauty contest. A magical beauty contest. At least this means the contestants will be judged on magical ability…

But still a beauty contest, to be organized with Potter. Oh sparky.

Potters' friends came to see him off at the train station yesterday.

Sometimes I wish I could count on my friends for more than make-up and hair advice.

You can see that he genuinely cares about them. It's sweet.

Actually, I was standing there watching him and I started thinking that maybe I could give him a chance, and maybe he'd change a bit.

I'll admit something. When he looked over and saw me my heart actually rose in my chest, which, for me is totally pathetic.

But then he got this arrogant smirk on his face, and ran his hand through his hair and was like "hey… Evans. So, you, me, Hogsmeade. Sound good?" No joke. That was about when my heart fell a million feet and I got mad. What a jerk! I'll have a proper invitation, thank you kindly.

And then I turned on my heel and climbed onto the train. I sat down in a compartment and looked out the window to see:

Peter: Looking at a bug and pointing at it w/ his wand. ( I really don't want to know…)

Sirius: looking alternatively at the direction I had just left and Potter and Remus with an uncomfortable grin on his face.

Remus: talking to Potter with a kind expression on his face. (why oh why can't Potter be like his friends? WHY)

Potter: looking really.. I don't know. Sad. Disappointed. Well that makes two of us.

As I turned away, Potter looked through the window at me and our eyes met and my heart did that totally pathetic rising thing again. At least until he ran a hand through his hair. Then my heart dropped… again. Honestly, he runs his had through his hair as often or more than that one guy in Grease combed his hair. And to me that was gross.

And now were back at the castle, and Potter hasn't bothered to look or speak to me, except to say "sure" when I suggested a meeting tomorrow to plan this beauty contest. Excuse me. 'Scholarship Fund'.

Sigh.

Thanks to my great reveiwers!:

**passionflower24**

**someone** (very inventive name...)

**Dakota Skies**

**Serena**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld**


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not. Got it? Good.

James POV

I ain't no vision, I am the man  
who loves you inside out  
backwards and forwards with  
my heart hanging out  
I love no other way

-Love You Inside Out, the Bee Gees

Padfoot:

Thanks for you're….. condolences. I guess. Only I think that you shouldn't criticize my love life until you take a good look at your own. I may not have a girlfriend right now, but I would say I'm way better off. Really Pads. **Three. **And they all look similar, blue eyes, blonde hair, and no brains?

You Sirius, are insane. But I guess I cant' be too hard on you. You don't know what it's like to love one person and to want to be with them all the time

It's pretty tough to see her look at me with this confused expression all the time.

-Prongs

ps. you know why were here early? Were here to organize a Miss Magic contest. Yep. You read that correctly Siri, there will be chicks from Durmstrang, Beaubaxtons, and AMA.

Maybe you should get away from the blonde bimbos and find one person. Then again maybe you shouldn't, because people would question your sanity.

Alina's POV

August 25, 1975, Toledo Oregon, USA AMA

I am trying not to scream as I write this. Or kick a wall. Or do something drastic. Why am I going crazy?

Because. **I won. The Miss Red AMA contest. **I am trying not to hyperventilate now, because I just realized what this means.

I'm going to England.

Someone save me. Please.

It was a complete accident you know. I was just singing a normal modern song that everyone knows. I was planning on just standing on stage like as stick. I figured that if my dark wardrobe malfunctions didn't' do the trick in turning the judges off, my lack of movement on stage would.

But then I got on stage, and the music started and the whole standing stock still thing came crashing down on my head. Because after about one full second of standing there I started to move, and I felt this enormous…. Desire to perform.

To **impress the judges of a beauty contest that I was doing everything I could to avoid winning.** How sad is that? And then I was dancing and smiling and gesturing to the judges like I was a born performer.

It's frightening to think of it this way, but you realize what this means, don't you. It means that I **am** my mothers daughter. This performing/winning beauty contest thing proves that I have my mothers' genes and wasn't adopted from the Himalayas, where maybe there are goth people like me. Sigh, my last hope gone.

Sirius' POV

Prongs:

Are you Sirius? (please don't kill me. I had to write that!) A _Magical Beauty Contest_!!!! This year is going to be the best.

And I've broken up with Betty, Haylie, and Megan! I'm a free man. What coincidence, just in time for Hogwarts first beauty pageant. I must have the best timing in the world.

Well Prongs, while your slaving away at the castle, I'm going to fly a few rounds on your broom.

And you can't do anything about it, because it's your own fault you forgot it at home and I'm the one that's graciously bringing it for you. Haha! I still can't believe that the Gryffindor team captain got so side tracked about spending half a month with Evans the FORGOT HIS BROOM STICK!

Pathetic.

-Padfoot

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I'm still a little shocked about how many reviews i've gotten for this. I've practically tripled the amount I got for my last one and that was like 13 chap. But then again that story was really bad. I promise i'll do abetter job with this one. Thanks to:

**BonkersforWonkas**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld**

**Miss Lady Padfoot**

**passionflower24**

**blink182rox**

**Someone**

I know. Lily does need to learn to like James. And she's pretty confused i'd say.


	4. Of disapointments and another forced par...

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not… except Calina, and lily's friends, and some others, and the plot Idea.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Life goin' nowhere. somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere. somebody help me, yeah.  
I'm stayin' alive.

-Stayin' Alive (BeeGees)

Lily's POV

August 17, 1975, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Well. This is one development I didn't anticipate. I think that our headmaster's purpose in life is to make me miserable. Well for the sake of whoever gave him that particular job, he's doing it well. So spectacularly well, in fact, that I think it might be a good idea to give him an early retirement. Right about… now.

What did professor Dumbledore do to make me so mad? Oh nothing much, only choosing to inform me that EVERY SINGLE SEVENTH YEAR GIRL IN HOGWARTS IS REQUIRED TO COMPETE IN THE 'MISS HOUSE' CONTEST. Yep. This means that I, Lily Evans, Klutz extraordinaire is now a beauty contest contestant. Great. This was definitely not among my plans for this year.

You might think I'm over exaggerating. I probably am, but you don't know what Dumbledore said after he delivered his message of torture.

"You know Lily, you're head girl, and you're talented enough to win. I think that you have a very good chance at being Miss Gryffindor."

That was when I gave my new head master a gigantic glare, turned on my heel, and stalked out of the room. Before you criticize me, consider:

I came to school ½ a month early alone with Potter, who is still confusing me beyond belief.

I came early to plan a magical beauty pageant with Potter who is still confusing me beyond belief.

I did not, and still do not have a problem with sharing the extra room in the heads dorm I share with Potter, not to mention my own room with Miss Red, Miss White, and Miss Blue from AMA. It is my frightening feelings for Potter that are confusing me right now.

I have to PARTICIPATE in the contest, and my feelings for James Potter are **still **confusing me.

So, you see, I am rather under some stress. Though it probabally wasn't the best thing for a newly appointed head girl to do, slamming the door of her new headmasters office so hard that the windows shook.

Oops.

I guess this means I'll be competing with Ariana, my closest friend. I guess we started being friends when we realized that I was so outspoken that I needed someone quiet like her to help me keep my mouth shut, and that she needed someone like me to stick up for her when the Slytherins accuse her of being a blood-traitor. Sometimes it feels a little irritating to be constantly encouraging her to speak up for herself. But hey, what are friends for?

The other three girls in our dorm are barely worth mentioning. Their names are Betty, Haylie, and Megan. They are every guy in our schools dream fling.

It's strange. Here Potter could have any of them, all three of them even, if he wanted, yet he keeps up asking me. At first I thought he just was asking me because I was the only girl to say 'no' to him. But after all this time of him not giving up, it makes me wonder if maybe I should give James a chance.

Oh please. Disregard the above. I just looked across the heads common room at Potter, who was reading some letter with a smirk on his face. He looked up and caught my eye and my heard did that **pathetic** rising thing _again_, and said, cool as… as, as a CUCUMBER: "Evans? So, changed your mind about Hogsmeade yet?" And then, to cap it all off, he ran his hand through his hair, and yet again my heart fell about a million feet. (honestly, this rising and falling thing is getting annoying)

So of course I said the only thing I could say, which was "Get a life Potter".

It really is a wonder how I stay alive.

Now he's writing something (not that I'm looking). I bet it's to Sirius. Probably confirming plans to prank Snape. Really, whatever that greasy kid did to them that was that bad is beyond me. (not that I care)

James POV

It's only words, and words are all I have,

to take your heartaway.

This world has lost its glory,

let's start a brand new story

now, my love.

Right now, there'll be no other time

and I can show you how, my love.

-Words (BeeGees)

Moony:

You are reading a letter from the stupidest male to ever walk the planet. Congratulations, you're a winner.

Why can't I be more respectful to Lily? I said something arrogant to Lily again tonight.

Honest Moony, I remembered what you said at the station, about not being arrogant but it just slipped out!

And the look she gave me almost killed me. Like a combination of confusion and disappointment. Disappointment like she'd been hoping I'd say something nice, and another look I can hardly describe, like my comment confirmed her suspicions of me or something.

It sounds crazy, but it felt like that one look was tearing me apart.

Oh and Moony. Don't show this to Padfoot, or he might wet himself laughing.

-Prongs

A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews. They were very much appreciated. I'm hoping this is long enough…. I tried really! But after all I've been updating a chap. A day which is pretty good.

Thank you to my reviewers of chap. 3:

**Pottersgirl89:** Glad you liked it.

**Blink182Rox: **Glad you liked it!

**Wow-Girl:** I don't mean for it to be confusing… sorry. I don't' know how to do it other wise… the POV changing just comes naturally I guess.

**Someone:** yay! I'm not totally sure what a BETA is, so if you'd uh elaborate on it.. I'd appreciate it. But it seems like people with really good stories have them…. It sounds good to me! Thank you. I'm glad you liked it! Himalayas! Yeah I like that too! yah it'll be fun to know who you are!


	5. Of Disapointing ones elderly guardians

Lina's POV

August 23, 1975, In the Air, on the way to England.

Yesterday I attended a meeting for the Miss AMA contestants.

What a joke.

I got there late. As usual. My grandmother (Miss Magic 1952), My Great Aunt (Miss Magic 1955), and my school principal were already there. Sitting in chairs in front of them were my two least favorite people on earth, Harmony and Melodie Brenswak. They are twin sisters, identical to the last eyelash, and as opposite as possible.

You know, it's kind of a puzzle to me, as to why they have different color houses. Harmony is White, and Melodie is Blue. But maybe they meant to do that, so they could be sure to get in to the Miss Magic contest, without one beating the other.

Their mother was there too. She looked as domineering as it's possible to be. I almost feel sorry for her daughters. Almost. I might have if they don't try to make my life so miserable. Especially Melodie.

I got six raised eyebrows when I entered the room, even from my own grandmother, who, you'd think would be used to my clothing choices.

Whatever.

She looked plenty pleased with her other two contestants. Well, what do you expect? They are both blonde like her, I bet they go to the same color technician.

Still. It's kind of disappointing to be the one person that can disappoint your grandmother.

But what else does she want of me? I've participated, I've won, and now I'm going to England.

Actually, I was the only brunette in the room. It was a little frightening.

You know, she shouldn't be so disappointed in me. I did dress very nicely. I mean I was wearing black **dress pants!** What more can she want?

And no, I'm not going to change my wardrobe for the contest, per her suggestion.

And yeah, it's not like I wore a baby pink or a baby blue dress the way Melodie and Harmony did.

If the judges can't except the fact that I'm in mourning for my generation that's too bad, because I checked the rule book, and once I'm at Hogwarts, I'm there to stay, win or lose, for the rest of the year.

I'm not sure whether I should be happy about his or not.

Oh well. It's not like I can back out now. I'll bet here tomorrow.

I don't know if I'll miss home or not. It's not like I had many friends at AMA. Yeah, I have a lot of acquaintances, but no-one I'd necessarily call a friend.

My real best friends are my books, and those I can take with me.

It's sad, but even with my suit case full of books, I have ½ as much as luggage as the musical duo, as I've chosen to call them.

And I know I have everything I'm supposed to need, because I bought everything on that list in that stupid "Beauty Pageants for Bombshells" handbook in the darkest shade possible. I only read that because my mother basically said that she would do something desperate if I didn't.

I'll still miss my family, despite their incredible ability to get me messed up in messes I really don't want to be messed up in. Like this one, for example.

Remus' POV

Prongs:

AGAIN? You are unbelievable. But don't' be too hard on yourself, or anything.

Padfoot, Wormtail, and I will be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow. Some how, Paddie managed to convince Professor McGonnagall to let us come early.

That way I'll be able to guide you through getting Lily to love you back.

And Padfoot will be able to decide which contestant he wants to prey on, before all the other guys get here. Poor defenseless girls, they probably won't even know what hit them. They're probably very difficult.

-Moony

P.S. I'm sorry, but Padfoot heard your last letter. It was an accident, honest. You shouldn't have waited until the P.S. to tell me not to let him read it.

And surprisingly, he didn't wet himself. He did, however, manage to bang a hole in the wall of your mum's kitchen when he was overcome with hysterical laughter.

But don't worry. Wormtail patched it up with **boards and nails**. It was amazing. He took a **construction class **this summer. Wow.

Besides. Your mum doesn't even spend that much time in her kitchen, anyway. She probably won't even notice.

And even if she did, she'd be able to fix it in about two seconds with her wand.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! This chap took forever! My huge enormous apologies to all of you.

Thank you for all of you're reviews:

**Hpandfriendsruletheworld: **wow. Thanks.

**Blink182Rox: **Glad you appreciated it. Sorry I didn't exactly update soon….

**Miss Lady Padfoot: **Katie, I'd love to have your help. Just tell me what you want me to do. Are you the "someone" that was supposed to reveal themselves? Sorry about the lyrics. I thought at the time that they worked, but looking back, they really don't. oops.


	6. Of a Beating of a Black and arrivals

Disclaimer: please. I own not, you sue not. I don't own the BeeGees music. But I do own Lina, Arianna, and other things you don't recognize that will come up.

Now, I found, that the world is round  
and of course it rains everyday.

Living tomorrow, where in the world will I be tomorrow?  
How far am I able to see?  
Or am I needed here?

If I remember all of the things I have done,  
I'd remember all of the times I've gone wrong.  
Why do they keep me here?

-World (BeeGees)

Sirius' POV

August 25, 1975

When Madame Pomphrey gave me this journal last year, after she found me flying my broom around the room, trying to wear off my energy, she told me to write in it when I am feeling confused, angry, or upset.

Of course, it found its way under my bed the day after I got it, and stayed there until tonight.

Because I definitely need it. Badly.

You know, out of the other Marauders I was the one that was looking forward to the Miss AMA's arrivals the most.

And really, doesn't **everyone **expect to beauty contestants to be tall, blonde, and brainless, like the first two that came into Padfoot's Head dorm?

I did.

No one should be held accountable for what they might say when the third contestant to walk in, late, I might add, carrying a very large suitcase and looking very irritated, is not blonde, tall, or brainless.

Especially when they are a brunette, short, and wearing all black clothes.

Wouldn't you have said something along the lines of: "What are you doing here?", or "Did you buy your way into the contest" or something like that. I can't remember what exactly I did say, except that she seemed to think that it was bad enough to inflict physical harm on a guy.

Sheesh.

It doesn't help that she's one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen.

It would have to happen to me, huh, thinking a girl that just hurt me is gorgeous.

Not that I do, of course, I just think she's pretty.

I guess.

Lily's POV

August 23, 1975

Wow. I must admit that I was a little bit apprehensive about sharing my dorm room with a beauty contestant.

You could say that I wasn't looking forward to spending time with someone who will probably be prettier than me, smarter than me, and have an endless supply of information about makeup, hair, and fingernails, something I seriously lack in, and gloat about being better afterwards.

I can definitely say now that I shouldn't have worried.

About the gloating part.

Because Lina is very pretty.

But considering she basically just beat up Sirius Black in the common room, I'd say that we are going to have a lot in common.

And that means that she will have no knowledge of beauty products.

YES! She shoots, she scores.

Not. Because I can't play quidditch to save my life. That's Arianna's department.

By the way, Rianna should be here by now. I asked her to come. I'm starting to get worried.

Anyway. Lina and I have been talking a lot. And I found out that she's a bit of a loner, that doesn't care for Pureblood fanatics, and also doesn't care for beauty contests in general.

Apparently she's like me in another way.

She was **forced **to participate. But it wasn't by her headmaster or Principal or whatever.

She was forced by her own grandmother. **Her own flesh and blood**.

She claims to be adopted from the Himalayas but I can tell she's joking.

I think.

A/N Thanks to my wonderful beautiful super duper reviewers:

**Blink182Rox**: glad you liked the update. Well… Linas at Hogwarts.

**Hawiian Girl:** Thanks for the offer. So I just send it to you first? I'll do it next chapter probably.

**Miss Lady Padfoot:** wow. Looooong review :) ok. Here goes. Well, I did put in the divider thingy… I hope it works.

The thing with Melodie and Harmonie might just go on to explain itself…. Especially with Harmonie…. But I won't give it away. I will be talking about it more.

I've discovered Its very difficult to be descriptive in letters and journals… hopefully I'll be able to broaden it more.

I'm trying to put in some Lily/James, but this chap. I was just trying to get across the point of Lina and Lily being friends right away and Sirius' righteous indignation at being a jerk.

**Pottersgirl89:** yup I def. got that from Meg Cabot. LOVE THAT BOOK. I suppose I should've mentioned that in the disclaimer. Oops. Oh well. Actually I got a little shred of the idea of Lina being goth from that book.

**WoW-Girl:** ok I will.

**FeigningInocence:** I'm glad you like my story! I LOVE yours! Love love love Rhia! Poor thing right now, all alone. Anyway. I'm anxious for you to update soon too.

I'm HOPEING to get the next chap. up SOON!


	7. Of discovering people are preferable to ...

Good morning mister sunshine, you brighten up my day.  
Come sit beside me in your way.   
I see you every morning, outside the restaurants,  
The music plays so nonchalant.

-BeeGees (Lonely Days)

Disclaimer: I own not you sue not. I do own Calina, Lily's personality, and Arrianna.

Lina's POV

August 25, 1975

I would say that right now the best word to describe what I just did is:

Oops.

It was probably not the wisest course to knock Sirius Black down.

Actually it definitely wasn't. At all.

But really, I didn't "knock" him down. He fell down all by himself. I think it was for the drama of Musical Duo's cooing at him.

Or maybe because he tripped on a chair after I gave him an eye to match his last name.

Whatever. Same diference.

So maybe I did overreact. So sue me. And maybe all that he said was: "are you **really **a contestant?"

Maybe he meant that he found my resisting to stereotypeism admirable. Or not. It's possible. But I doubt it. Highly.

It's just that all day I've gotten funny looks, raised eyebrows and rude comments on the fact that I'm really not beauty contestant material.

It really shouldn't, but it hurts that a guy that looks as good as Black doesn't think I'm beauty contest material.

Which is ridiculous, because obviously, I'm not. Beauty contest material, I mean.

My new roommate, Lily Evans, is great though. Her best friend Arianna is supposed to be here by now. I hope she'll like me. Knowing my people skills, or lack thereof, she won't.

I'm just really happy that I've met someone I actually get along with, and can have a conversation with.

I'm starting to see why most people prefer their friends to be living, breathing, people, not books.

Interesting. I wonder if I'm losing my edge.

Lily has told me a lot more about the kid I beat up in the common room and his friends. I couldn't help but notice that the one she managed to throw into every other sentence was James Potter, who she claims is her enemy.

I think she likes him.

Don't tell her I said that. She has about as much self control over her inflicting pain on others as I do, which to say the least is not much.

To narrow it down, James is the jock, Sirius is the womanizer- great. I give the school womanizer a black eye on my first day. Smooth.- Remus is smart and as studious as a mauruder can be, and Peter- peter is peter. Apparently he has no purpose. Poor kid. Don't I know what that's like.

It's strange, but having this contest kind of gives me a purpose. Maybe it gives me something to put my energy into. Or maybe my frustrations. Maybe both.

Who knows.

I don't.

A/N: This chapter is incredibly short. I'm very very sorry. This is just to throw one atcha. Next one will be MUCHA better. With a dialogue of Arianna…. (hint: think quidditch + Remus. YAY)

Thanks to my reviewers. I'm still a little shocked how many I've gotten.

Miss Lady Padfoot: Yup next chap. will prob. Be mostly dialogue. I was planning to put it on this chapter, but I am just too tired right now. I'll prob. Write it tomorrow in study hall. I'm sorry that an all dialogue story you read once was scary! ;)

Bet it was my other story which is just terrible. NO ONE read Normal Life. The last chap. I've done are awful. I promise this won't happen to this story. Cross my heart.

Hawiian-Girl: I guess I'll send the next chap. to you because this is just kinda a little space filler so I can have an update, but it's not really worth it. Next one will be better!

Blink182Rox: well I've updated. I'm glad you thought it was funny.

Lilypad007: I'm glad you love it. I'm trying the update fast soon thingy. I tried to eliminate as many typos as possible this chap.

Beyonce-85: wow. Liiiiitle too much sugar? Thanks for your review though? I haven't gotten a review from someone that loves beauty pageants… hmm.

Are there any other beauty pageant fanfics other than this one? Because I'd love to read it. Review it to me.

(because guess what: I like beauty pageant stories too… shhh)

anyway. Beyonce I'm glad you think my story is special. I guess the story is a reflection on the writer.

Longer chapter SOOON!


	8. Of Secrets and Trust

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not… except I own the plot, Arianna, Lina, and anyone else you don't recognize.

And this is in Dialogue.

Please Review….

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave  
And it's me you need to show

August 25, 1975How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
'cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

-How Deep Is Your Love (Bee Gees)

Arianna's POV

I was dragging my trunk up the steep road that leads to Hogwarts when I took a slight detour.

Why? I don't know. Maybe because I get so stressed at everything. I don't know why I do. My life isn't too stressful. I'm just a little apprehensive about sharing Lily's dorm (she's letting me stay in it with her) with a beauty contestant. I mean she'll definitely be prettier, and talenteder and everything more than me.

I'm not totally sure why I went to the Quidditch pitch. I guess I just wanted to sit by myself and think about me, and my family.

Remus looked up from his spot in the bleachers when Arianna came into view, her pale blonde hair swinging behind her, only slightly dampened by the rain that was streaming down in torrents.

He had liked her since fifth year, but he, being the studious, rule abiding one out of his friends, had never been able to muster up the courage to talk to her.

Remus kept quiet from his place near the middle of the stands, where he'd been out staring at the moon, thinking about how in the next week doing something that simple might, for him, cost someone their life.

It was definitely a scary thought.

He was also thinking about the up coming Quidditch match. He commentated for them, but this year James was the keeper, and he was looking for a new Chaser. He had no idea where he was going to get one.

Arianna didn't notice him. She stopped the trunk she'd been dragging through the soggy mud and grass, opened it, and pulled out a broomstick.

It was obviously her broom, from the familiar way she held it he could tell that she spent a lot of time riding it.

Arianna loved the way the wind felt against her face as she soared above the quidditch pitch.

She tried to ignore the feeling that someone was watching her, and turned her thoughts instead to her father and brother.

What idiots.

Why on earth would they go over to Lord Voldemort? What were they? Crazy!

Didn't' they **realize **that Lard Voldy killed and tortured innocent people?

She called him that to make her feel less afraid at night, when she was most vulnerable to the sounds of her father and brother, Rick, conferring with other Death Eaters, when she realized that they were planning their next attack and she was helpless to do anything for the victims.

Then she and her mother had left.

It was such a hazy time, that last month of summer.

Her mother telling her to pack up, tears running down her mom's face. Her mother used to be known for her beauty. Now the stress of everything showed in every line on her face, making her beauty look tired. Like it was just worn out.

Maybe it was.

She and her mother flying to California, in the United States, and staying there for a week before they up and flew back to England, got an apartment and her mother getting a job, something she'd never done before.

They had enough money with out it, but Arianna knew her mother needed something to put her energy into.

Arianna realized she was crying. With her tears, combined with the rain that was coming down in torrents, she was blinded. She brought herself down to the ground and fell off her broom on to the muddy field.

She closed her eyes and let all the fears she'd been feeling seep out, and cried harder than she ever had in her life.

Remus had been studying Arianna for a while before he realized that she was crying.

Her broom was swaying mid-air, and she was lowering herself to the ground.

Without thinking, he ran down to the field, at the risk of having her angry with him for watching her this long.

She was sitting in the mid, a sad figure, especially small against the large field.

Remus thought about talking to her right away, than remembered what it was like to have people, even his friends asking him questions and bothering him when he was upset.

If there was one fault to put on the other three mauraders, it was their lack of courtesy.

Who was he kidding? There was way more than **one** fault. Way more. But you gotta love your friends, right?

Instead, he sat down beside her. She didn't look up, or even as far as he could tell, notice him at all.

He stared off into the forest, thinking about the painful transformation that would be taking place next week.

Remus realized Arianna was looking up at him. He came back to earth with a jolt, and his voice slightly shaking, said

"Hey- I'm sorry. D-Don't mean to pry- I-I know you don't know me well at all- but do you want to talk?"

Then he realized that she probably didn't even know his name.

However, he was wrong. She did.

"Remus?"

Arianna was more than a little surprised to find him sitting there beside her, lost in thought, for all the world she was nothing more than a statue in a park bench he had chosen to sit next to.

At first she thought to herself quite firmly that she would not confide in him, or anyone, not even Lily, or this new girl.

It could be dangerous for people to know that her family was involved with dangerous.

And for Arianna, extremely embarrassing.

But somehow, her heart went its own way.

Maybe it was his intent blue-eyed stare that made her realize that she could trust him, but soon she was telling him everything.

"Hey, Arianna, I promise I won't tell anybody about what happened this summer. I know what it's like to have something about you that no-one should know."

Remus knew that that was certainly true.

Arianna hiccupped and looked him straight in the eye.

"What do you have to hide? I mean you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, but…."

And for the first time in his life, Remus found himself telling someone willingly about his lycanthropy. Even his best friends had figured it out on their own.

There was just something about Arianna that made him realize he could trust her. He completely believed that she wouldn't tell anybody about him. And he wouldn't tell anyone about her family problems.

He would take her secret to the grave, and she his.

A/N; YAY dialogue! Happy? Good.

Thanks very very very much to all my super reviewers. You make my days!

**Miss Lady Maurader**: sorry, but I personally have a thing against flash backs, so I just put an entire chapter of dialogue. Sorry if it confuses anybody.

**Lilypad007**: umm yeah sure… heres a cookie. (sorry. I really didn't get the cookie thing ;) ) thanks for reviewing though.

**HawiianGirl: **It was more than a filler? Yay! And you like Lina? Good! I was hoping people like her… I don't know how ppl feel about her exactly. Personally I really like her.

**Beyonce-85: **thanks… can you tell me the author of Whatever? Cause I really want to read it! You think my stories special? Yay!


	9. Of Catching One's Fall

Disclaimer: I own not you sue not, except I own Lina, Arianna, char. Personalities, and the plot. Although it must be kind of hard to steal a personality but whatever.

Lily's POV

August 27, 1975

In my first six years of going to the Beginning of the Year Feast, I have never given half a thought as to who prepares it.

You know, decorating, planning the food, seating….

You can say that I have now given it more thought than I ever want to in the rest of my life. Two days worth of thought.

Which is actually how long it takes to plan something like this.

Because guess what. It's the head boy and girl who organize the feast.

And James and I, as head boy and girl, have found out that feast organizing is a hard job.

Lina, however, was in her element. You really don't expect someone who keeps an entirely black wardrobe to enjoy planning things. Especially designing decorations, and she did the best at that.

Since she is a bit of klutz, we sent Arianna and Remus (who claims to be a gourmet. Weird right?) to plan the food, which they did very well.

If you were asked who was the last person on earth you'd expect to be good at setting tables with eight pieces of silverware alone, wouldn't you say Sirius Black?

I sure would have. Shows how much I know about Potter's friends right? Even if Sirius did it with magic, he did it better than anyone else.

Arianna and Lina get along very well. We spent a lot of time last night talking after Arianna finally arrived mysteriously late, something she still hasn't explained. Lina claims it is a very different experience for someone experiencing it for the first time. The talking late into the night thing, I mean.

I think that Potter might be trying to change his ways. He hasn't said anything rude or arrogant for the past two days. We've been having real conversations! Amazing.

And I'm still kind of shaky, because when I was standing on a ladder, hanging tinsel, I got tangled up in the branches and James caught me!

He didn't put me down for what felt like two minutes. We just stared at each other kind of uncomfortably. A comfortable kind of uncomfortable if that makes any sense.

I'm sure it doesn't…..

Of course my heart did that ANNOYING rising thing AGAIN. But you know what?

It didn't fall.

I wish someone would come out of the wood work and tell me whats going on.

James POV

I caught Lily! I practically saved her life!

I think this means that she will HAVE to go out with me. I should tell her that.

Except Moon says he "strongly" advises me against it.

He's just jealous cause he has never saved Arianna.

I'm just a little concerned about Paddy. Normally he would have hit on one of those musical chicks by now and would have at least one eating out of his hand.

Instead he just sits around all gloomy. If I didn't know it was a crazy thought of a crazy person, I'd say that he's got a thing for Calina.

If he did, that's weird, I mean she's pretty much the only girl to punch him, and now he likes her.

Maybe. But I suppose it's possible. After all, I like Lily, and she supposedly hates my guts.

Sadly.

Sirius POV

I'm 'siriusly' becoming concerned for my mental health.

I mean yeah, the girl gave me a black eye. Not really something that makes a guy like a girl right?

Right?

And Madame Pomphrey fixed my eye up fine, no questions asked at all. She just said she figured my girl problems must have caught up with me.

She may have a point.

Of course I said "You mean Lina? Hahahah I wish."

I can see now that that was very stupid.

I just can't get it out of my head that underneath Lina's "tough, I don't care what you think" persona, is someone that is just as insecure as anybody else.

And I'm determined to reveal that side of her. But right now she is off with Lily and Arianna, and those two musical girls are in the common room.

I think I shall go and ask that one Melodie chick to go for a walk with me. Just to take my mind off Lina for a while.

She's gotten to me so bad that I need a distraction. Badly.

Which is pretty sad, if you think about it.

A/N: well I'm glad the dialogue went over pretty well.

My other story, Madame Pince….. is just a weird off the wall theory I had, and I wanted to write it.

My other one Normal Life is a little strange too, and It's kind of hit a road bump and permanently stayed there. So yeah. It's very sad.

Thanks to all of my reviewers:

Hawiian Girl: yeah I realized afterwards that the char. Thingy was very confusing. Sorry. I tried to make it less so, but I don't' think it worked. Oh well. First chap of dialogue, so there has to be something wrong with it.

Miss Lady Maurader: I love your new name. Do you like Sirius fanfics a lot? I LOVE Sirius fanfics! I also like James and Lily ones too….

Beyonce-85: yeah confusing I know. Yeah she's her best friend. Arianna I mean.

Striped-fire: I'm glad you like it. And someone likes the pov thing I've got going! Yay!

DancingPandaa: I'm glad you like Lina. I'm in the process of reading your story! I like it!


	10. Of Interesting Eating Habits

Disclaimer: I own not except Lina, Arianna and the plot, you sue not.

This world has lost it's glory,

Lets start a brand new story,

Now my love.

Words (BeeGees)

Lina's POV

September 1, 1975: Hogwarts- Lily and James' head dorm

The people in this school have weird eating habits.

I mean, a feast? Just because **school**, of all things, is starting?

At the AMA, we just go down to the Caf and eat whenever were hungry in between classes or whatever.

Here it is much more structured. Not that I mind the structured-ness, its just that scheduled eating times force people who are newcomers like me, especially when they are beauty contestants, to socialize.

And I hate socializing. I barely got to eat any of the great food that Arianna and Remus planned, because I had to answer all of the Gryffindor's questions.

I've been kind of assigned to Gryffindor, you know taking classes with them, and sleeping in the Heads dorm, which is just off of Gryffindor Tower.

Black must have noticed my lack of food, because just a few minutes ago, he brought mea **taco**! I'm surprised that he noticed how much I like Mexican foods. Its suprising.

I mean, no one else noticed that Tacos are all that I've been eating for the past two or three days. Not even Lily and Arianna, and they are my friends. And they're girls. It's a proven fact that girls notice more details than guys do.

Anyway, it was really sweet of Sirius.

What I can't figure out is why he's noticing stuff about when he's going out with Melodie. At least according to Melodie he's going out with Melodie. He didn't actually say anything about it to me when he was sitting beside me while I was eating my taco.

Not that he is. Noticing stuff about me, I mean. He was just being nice. He said he knows the password to the kitchens, and he offered to take me there tomorrow night.

Which is weird, because shouldn't' he be taking his girlfriend to the kitchens? Not me.

Well I guess if **he **doesn't care, I shouldn't.

It's his problem, not mine.

Right?

XXXXXXXXXX

Arianna's POV

All this week I've been so confused about Remus. I now know for a fact that I like him

Lily and Lina cleared that little doubt up for me.

I can already tell that Lina is going to end up being a really good friend.

And that's exactly what I need. What everybody needs. Good friends.

I think that something my dad and brother didn't have so much.

Lina and Lily also gave me some advice about Remus. Well in truth, Lily gave me advice; Lina claims to have no experience in that department.

Whatever.

Anyway Lily told me that I should just wait and be his friend, because that is how to get a boys trust.

Excuse me? What does Lily know about getting a boys trust?

Although she and Potter have been getting on a lot better lately….

It makes things pretty quiet around here, I must say.

For the most part, I'm going to take her advice. I'm not going to throw myself at him like some Hufflepuff, but if I see him in the hallways or the library or whatever, I will 'accidentally' see him and say hi.

He's just as shy as me, if not more so, and a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

Right?

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius's POV

Yes! I've had a real conversation with Lina!

Yeah I brought her an offering of peace, but still. I brought what is apparently her favorite food, a taco. Which is…. Weird.

I'm not exactly sure what came over me when I offered to take her to the kitchens tomorrow. It's not like she begged me or anything, like that one Marie chick, or whoever she is, has been begging me to take her to the astronomy tower.

She didn't' even ask me to take her to the kitchens. I just asked her to come with me.

It's funny. A couple of weeks ago, I wouldn't have hesitated to take Martha or whatever to the tower, and now all I could think of was the look that Calina would have had on her face if she found out.

Sigh.

At least James has found a chaser. Or rather, Remus has found James a chaser. James doesn't even know who it is yet.

I tried to get Remus to tell me, on account of the fact that I'm a team member (beater), but all he said was:

"Sod off Padfoot. If I'm not going to tell the team **captain **who it is, I'm definitely not going to tell you!"

I feel extremely hurt by this.

What a meanie.

A/N: well heres another chapter! Fifty reviews! Yippeeeeeeeeeee! Thank you all.

**Hawaiin Girl**: well I sent this to you too, and waited like 3 days but I didn't' get a reply. I figured I'd better just put it up. Can you run your e-mail by me again?

**Miss Lady Maurader**: I LOVE SIRIUS FICS!

**Julyborn09**: wow. I'm glad you like the way I approach the story. And the cynical attitude! Something I have a lot of….

**Abilars**: hi ABIGAIL! Thanks for the review! Bf4evuh! (long story)

**Beyonce-85**: thanks for your review, but can you PLEASE tell me where I can find the story Whatever!

**Harryluvsmoaningmyrtle**: interesting name….. glad you love my story!

**Striped-fire**: congrads 50th reviewer! Yeah I'm enjoying the creation of how everythings falling in place. I'm not a big conflicts person… but then who is.

Thanks for your reviews! Review more please!


	11. Of Unwanted Heroism

Disclaimer: I own not except for Lina, Arianna, and the plot. You sue not.

Authors Note: I am SO sorry. SO SO SO sorry. First I was grounded, and then my grandpa died, so I have been gone and have not updated.

There's no fight you can't fight  
This battle of love with me  
You win again  
So little time  
We do nothing but compete  
There's no life on earth  
No other could see me through  
You win again  
Some never try  
But if anybody can, we can  
And I'll be, I'll be  
Following you

You Win Again (Bee Gees)

Remus POV

September 2, 1975: Hogwarts

History of Magic

Today is the first day of classes. Instead of my usual paying attention and note taking, I spent the day worrying about how I was going to ask Arianna about trying out for team Chaser, without letting her know that I'd already sort of volunteered her for it to James.

That was probably a bad move, not telling her about it first….

She's very sensitive and I don't want to mess things up. Not just for the team, but for me as well. Selfish as it sounds, it's true.

But if you think about it reasonably, I didn't exactly tell James about **her**. I told him I had found a chaser. And that was only to make him stop badgering me about what happened the night Arianna arrived.

What day was that again? I used to be excellent at keeping track of dates…. Now I have no clue.

Potions

I talked to Arianna! HURRAY!

Here is how it went:

I was walking to portions when Arianna sidled up next to me. I think she must have noticed how pre-occupied I was, because instead of saying

"hi"

or something, she said

"are you okay?"

Then I began to get nervous. Very embarrassing to look back on.

"yeah. I-I'm fine, Heywilyagoutferchaser"

Arianna looked at me. I thought for sure that she was going to tell me that I was crazy for even suggesting it, but she didn't. All she said was:

"Heyawhuttu?"

Then my cheeks flushed. I realized that she hadn't understood me because I sounded like an idiot.

I am really as stupid as Prongs and Padfoot combined sometimes.

In my weaker moments.

But it was worth all of the embarrassment because after I repeated myself slowly, asking her to try out for chaser on the next Wednesday, she looked at me and after a second she said….

"okay… yeah I guess."

YES!

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

James POV

I am a hero!

Not only am I a hero, I am LILY'S hero!

Not that she actually said that of course….

I saved her dignity! I protected her from insulters!

YES! She HAS to go out with me now!

I was going to tell her exactly that right then and there, but Remus, who was also at the prefect meeting my act of courage occurred, stopped me.

I was kind of surprised that he even noticed. He has been kind of in outerspace lately. Which is weird for Remus.

But still. What a horrible person. Doesn't he see that he RUINED my chance!

Except when I told him how he's a horrible person and he deserves to be stoned, among other things, he just gave me a funny look.

"well **she** sure didn't look very happy at you intruding, **did** she."

So what?

I wonder if being confusing to people that are not on your intellectual level is a symptom of lycanthropy.

In Moony's case, it definitely is.

To make up for his lack of observational skills, he better fulfill his promise and bring me a chaser.

And they better be good.

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily's POV

How dare he? How **dare **he?

The very nerve of the guy, ruining my chance to humiliate Luscious Malfoy! Just when things were all perfect to embarrass him and maybe find out more about Voldemort, **Potter**, of all people, had to go and RUIN things!

The wheels in my head started turning the second Malfoy came up to me during the Prefects meeting Potter and I were leading, and **asked me out**.

It caused quite a stir when he did, because it's like a spoken rule that Slytherins and Gryffindors **do not date. **Ever.

But then Potter had to come running over all dramatic, wand upraised, ready to curse Malfoy in about a million ways.

I'm kind of ashamed to write this, as I'm supposed to be furious with him, but when I saw his face, like steel, all cold and ready to do anything for me, my heart rose like a mile.

But then I realized that he obviously hadn't used his brain, he obviously didn't see the perfect opportunity that had presented itself.

And my heart fell. Again.

Sigh.

Thank yous:

**Dancing Panda**: I've been trying for dialogue, but this chapter was kind of a 'feelings' chapter.

**Hawiiann Girl:** I love the virtual mice theory. Very clever! Yeah I'll try to send it this time.

**Miss Lady Maurader**: hahaha. Sorry. I'm TRYING for dialogue! Really really. Honest.

**Mrs. Jess Potter**: you bet they do, actually Sirius has written in his already and in this chapter james did. Its just kind of hard to tell. Mwa!

**Vanessa Black Zabini**: sorry. My not updating is nothing personal, k?

**MysticMadness:** you REALLY think it's flawless? Cause I sure don't….

**Beyonce-85**: oops I already found it. My friend pointed out that theres such a thing as…. Gasp… search!... major blondie…. Yeah I liked it!

**Harrylovesmoaningmyrtle:** thanks! I can't wait for hp6! Sorry. That was very random.

**Stereotypebreaker**: TRACY! How DARE you FLAME me! Well actually I was standing over her shoulder and making her write it, but that's just a petty detail.


	12. Of mixups and kissing capers

Disclaimer: I own not except the plot and charectors that you don't' recognize.

Author's note: sorry. I think this chapter is probably really really bad, but there is DIALOGUE! In part of it. I actually think that that's the worst part. I promise that future chapters will be better.

I'm gonna break down your defenses  
One by one  
I'm gonna hit you from all sides  
Lay your fortress open wide

You Win Again (Bee Gees)

Linas POV

The only thing I can say in regards to Sirius Black is

"Thanks. Thanks a bunch."

Because now, guess who has to attend a detention? **Me. **Calina Bones, in detention.

I mean, it's not as if I've never HAD a detention, it's just that this time I'm not totally responsible.

Sirius is. It was his idea to go careening around at night to the **kitchens** of all places. I just went along.

But according to Flitchy or whoever it was that caught us, we are both responsible and have to take the same consequences.

And what might those consequences be, you might ask? Oh, only birthing some underwater sea monster with a half giant named 'Hagrid'.

And from where I'm standing that seems like a very bad dream. And I have to do it with Sirius.

Hmmm. I wonder why he just escorted Harmony out of the mirror that is used to cover up the entrance to the Heads Dorms.

I thought he was dating Melody. At least according to Melody.

Oh well. Not my problem.

I guess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius' POV

YES! I have scored a detention with Lina! This is better than Quidditch!

Pity though. She didn't seem as happy about it as I was.

I am kind of weirded out at the moment though. I just took Melody, I learned her name now! That's a plus- out for a walk and she was completely different. Kind of indepth. Also very creepy.

Instead of trying to get me to kiss her like she did last night (in which she did NOT succeed), she just wanted to look at the stars.

It wasn't a bad quarter of an hour, but it was more like I was spending it with a friend, instead of a clingy fangirl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remus' POV: Arithmancy

Prongs-

Don't you get it yet? Lily obviously had a reason for wanting Malfoy to ask her out. Whatever that reason might be, I have no clue….

In order to get Lily back on your good side, you need to apologize. With flowers. And very possibly chocolates.

And I've gotten your new chaser to try out…. Remember tryouts are on wed.

Oh, duh. You know when the tryouts are DON'T YOU!

Or do you? You're heads been up in the clouds for a while now….

Moony

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

James POV

How DARE he!

**My **head is up in the clouds, huh? What about HIS?

He did have a point with the whole apologizing thing. It worked.

At least I think, judging by the way she gave me a hug after wards. I didn't even have to use the flowers. I had them hidden right by so I could grab them on short notice. In case I had to defend myself from flying objects, or my apology wasn't going over well.

At least the chaser thing will work out. Tryouts are tomorrow. I've got to remember to notify the team. Or maybe I'll just make Sirius do it.

That will work too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dialogue!

Lina's POV

Birthing a giant squid was possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever done. EVER.

It is positively repulsive.

At least Sirius was there. Admittedly he did most of the work but whatever.

When we first got out to the lake, Sirius introduced me to Hagrid. I'd been a little bit nervous about meeting a half-giant I was about to be punished by, but he's really nice. A little barbaric but his heart is in the right place.

He was very understanding about my fear of water, but that didn't stop him from bundling us onto a boat and waving good bye from the shore, after giving us the instructions.

My first thought was

"Great. Now we have to do this without supervision, by an instruction book. Just Super."

It didn't turn out to be too bad. I mean there wasn't a lot of blood or anything. It was just kind of disgusting because baby giant squids are very ugly. And I had to hold the thing while Sirius eased the mother back into the water.

Now all that was left was to feed this little baby squid. And all that was involved was sticking this little bottle into it's mouth. Not exactly rocket science.

The silence between Sirius and I was getting awkward. He just kept staring at me. It was rather unnerving, but in a good way.

I was throwing things around in my mind trying to think of something, anything, I could say without sounding stupid when he did it.

He just leaned over and kissed me. By that time we were almost back to shore and Hagrid came out of his hut asking

"hey- what's goin on aut' there?"

Sirius and I broke apart and to my extreme surprise, Sirius looked guilty- GUILTY, Sirius Black, of all things. That was about when I jumped out of the boat, scrambled out of the water and ran all the way back to the castle with my shoes soaking wet.

And now I'm in Lily, Arianna and I's dorm. I have just told them all about it and they are analyzing it. Which is weird to me, but apparently it's perfectly normal to social butterflies like them.

Right now, **I'm **trying to solve a fairly serious problem.

Such as, "What on earth am I going to do now?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lily's POV

I know I should be thinking over Lina's predicament right now, but all I can think of is that I **hugged **James Potter. I HUGGED him. Just because he apologized. I was a little amazed.

He seemed so contrite! And he really wasn't trying to be a prat. He was just trying to keep me safe. Which was sweet.

Talk about major heart palpalations thought. I don't' think my hear will ever come down from where it's lodged itself, which is right between my ears.

Sigh.

Thanks:

**MysticMadness,Charmingly-holly,Rabbitscatspanthers,Hawianngirl,LovesABleedingLie:** I am so sorry to all of you! I admit it. I am stupid. I posted the same chapter twice. I hope you all will keep reading.

**Blossomlite:** YEAH! Another Siriuslover! Welcome to the club!

**Harryluvsmoaningmyrtle**: sorry about the shortness factor…

**KnightsofNe: **thanx for reviewing!

**Striped-fire:** thanks so much for such a LONG review!

Next Chapter: in which Sirius discovers the point of INDENTICAL twins and Lina is caught in the cross fire.


	13. Of Trials of Patience

Remus' POV

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. What was I thinking? I'm no judge of Quidditch abilities! What if I'm totally messed up and she doesn't get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team today?

Arianna will probably be mad at me for getting her hopes up, and of course James will be disappointed. I think that in his mind, he's already chosen Arianna.

What am I playing at? I'm just the humble commentator, not a tactics guy. I must be insane.

This is wonderful. With just one more hour during which to worry, I have come to the conclusion that my friends do not have so much as an ounce of sympathy. None at all.

Sirius just said that I need to stop overreacting and that she'll get on. He's just saying that because Arianna is Lina's friend and in his opinion anybody Lina actually cares for is golden.

(Lina has been rather… negative about some of the Hufflepuff girls lack of brains. Honestly, you've got to be nice to them. I mean it's not really their fault they lack brains. Arianna is **a lot** more respectful to people.)

James said that if she's not as good as I said she is that he will curse me a hundred different ways. Which is not very comforting to say the least.

I mean he may have a reason for his hostility, because he doesn't think that anybody else trying out is even a quarter good enough to be on his team. But still. Why take it out on the innocent (or not so…) commentator?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lina's POV

Owl Express #22865

From: Mrs. Mary Bones, USA

To: Miss Calina Marguerita Bones, Hogwarts

Dear darling Calina,

This is your mother. Do you remember me? We were well acquainted until you became a contestant this summer and you went off to Hogwarts to compete. If you asked your grandmother you'd find she'd tell you that **I** kept in touch with her when **I** won Miss Magic.

Of course you've never been exactly… conventional, dear with all your black clothes and spelling errors when you write.

Things here have been positively spectacular here, despite the fact that you're gone.

It has been rather quiet at important parties with out you, I must say. The magical governor actually asked about you, but to my shock, it was **not** about the pageant, which I'm sure is always on your mind, but he said he missed the usual prank you pull at his parties.

I, of course was alarmed, because I thought our family reputation was on the line, but the governor was… amused. Most mysterious.

Anyway pumpkin, I'm writing to let you know that I've sent your dress for the evening banquet that's coming up.

I'm sure that it's been a top priority to you, as it should be to every good contestant.

I sent it in the care of Melodie, because I know that **she** will take proper care for it. I need you to go and get it from her, try it on and owl me back to let me know if it fits. And do try to hurry, there are a lot of things I need to do and it would be nice to get this done.

Affectionately,

Mother

Oh great. Now I have to go and face Melodie, right after kissing her boy friend last night. I hope she doesn't know about it.

I like my body parts they way they are thanks, not charmed to other parts of my body. I'm not too worried though. I can out jinx her in a second.

Well, I've just made my death wish. I'm getting up. I'm about to walk out the door to my doom. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arianna's POV

Oh no. Oh no. What was I thinking? I am so definitely not Gryffindor team material. Do you **have **any idea how good they are? With James Potter as captain they'll practically be a legend. Just what I need. To take part in a legend. Wonderful.

And I just know that Remus will be disappointed when I don't make it. I mean his friend is counting on him to deliver the best chaser to him. I'm most certainly not the best. Not at all.

Huh. I wonder what's wrong with Lina. She just absolutely stormed out of the room, clutching a letter from her mother in her hand. Hmmm.

This may sound incredibly selfish, but in my nervous state, I hope that it won't keep her from coming to watch me try out. I'm going to need her and Lily's moral support when the stadiums erupt in laughter when I fall **_flat on my face_**.

AUGH! Half an hour. Will I survive? Most possibly not.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lina's POV

dialogue

When I got a few paces away from the room where the musical duo are staying in I took three deep breaths. Then pulling strength from the fact that I was still alive I walked to the door and knocked.

There was no answer. Instead I heard a noise that sounded vaguely like a dying cat coming from inside.

I took a very quick step back, but I guess my courage got the better of me, because instead of doing the smart thing and running as far as I could as fast as I could, I swung the door open and marched in.

Oops.

For one thing, it was incredibly messy in there. Clothes, make up, Sirius Black fan club blow up dolls, you name it, they had it strewn on one side of the room. The other side of the room was relatively neat.

Not that I have anything against being messy. I'm not the cleanest person in the world as it is. But this was a little over the top.

Anyway, I walked in to find Harmonie standing on her already fairly neatly made bed, and Melodie standing on a pile of clothes on her un-made bed, screaming they're lungs out at each other. They must have put a spell on the room because when I walked in the volume increased about ninety notches.

Again I did the stupid thing. Instead of murmuring apologies and getting out of there, I stayed put and just listened. Finally I was able to make out what they were screaming about.

Melodie would yell "He's mine! Mine! How dare you impersonate me!"

And then Harmonie would yell back, equally as loudly "I just wanted to make friends here! And he is not yours! He doesn't even like you! He likes-"

At this point I realized that at least Harmonie noticed I was there because she jerked her thumb in my direction.

"her!"

Then they both turned on me. And it clicked. Harmonie had been pretending to be Melodie. They had both gone out with him. Or so they thought. And Sirius had no clue what was going on.

He obviously is about as perceptive as a bat, due to the fact that they have **different **hair cuts. Anybody with half a brain should be able to pick that up. But of course, the guy I happen to have kissed last night is the one who doesn't have a functioning brain.

Just wonderful.

That was when I put on a look of pure innocence (I hope) and grabbed the package Melodie indicated off the counter that has my dress in it and booked it out of there.

Augh. I am **never **speaking to him again. NEVER.

A/N: I am SO sorry this chapter has taken so long.

I appreciated all of your reviews, except for one of them. That's right. I got my first flame! I was so excited, because I've been wanting one for a while. It definitely lived up to my expectations. Here it is and my (childish) replies:

My thoughts on it are in bold and have these around them.

you-know-who   
2005-04-11  
ch 6, anonymous

wow this sucks. dude, _I am SO not a dude. I am a dudette. Thank you. _

you seriously need a beta or SOMEthing _I do have a beta. We just have communication problems. So there _.

so many grammatical errors, oh, I think I'm going to commit suicide! _Oh please! No! we'll all be tragically sad then…_

and what's with the plot, or lackthereof? a beauty contest?_What may I ask is wrong with beauty contests?_

materialistic and shallow. _ahhh. I see. Well my dear 'you-know'who' they aren't. Theyre SCHOLARSHIPS!_

Lina, or Alina, or Calina, whichever of the fifty thousand names you put in here _I like lots of names. It makes my life more interesting. Obviously YOUR life isn't interesting or you wouldn't write flames. I do feel pity for you._

(you should probably just stick to one) is worthy of my vomit. _OMG I am SO honored. I'm worthy of their vomit! Yay! I can't tell you how thrilled I'm not_

she's so disgustingly perfect. _I thought she was kind of un perfect. Duh! Her family like hates her. She's not beauty contestant material. How more unperfect is it possible to be?- oh yeah. She could be just like you, my wonderful flamer! Slipped my mind._

try putting more depth into her character. maybe a past, more of a background of her lineage, and perhaps even (gasp) a reason as to WHY Dumbledore would EVER host a beauty contest in a LEARNING ENVIRONMENT _hmmmm.. that's a good one. Maybe he WANTS to. Maybe he has a SENSE OF HUMOR, unlike some flamer I could mention!_

. that is all.

Well. That was fun. This flame did make my day!

And now thank you's to my wonderfully good reviewers:

**Harryluvsmoaningmyrtle**: well at least SOMEONE thinks my story is good. Sniff.

**MysticMadness: **well I figured out my mistake pretty fast…..

**Loves A Bleeding Lie: **thanks! I tried some in this chapter as well.

**Knights of Ne: **HAHA missed me! HAHA you can't catch me! NEE NEE… sorry. That was really stupid. Thanks for reading!

**Miss Lady Maurader: **her hugging him would have made my day except my flamer already made it!

**HarryPotterCrazy: **see 'you-know-who' SOMEBODY thinks my story is VERY COOL! So there.

**MaDaNdCrAzY: **I love the way they all match up too!

You know it's kind of sad how childish I can be sometimes. Sorry.

Next chapter up SOON: The tryouts and a new cheer squad will arrive.


	14. Of Trials of teams and fishnets

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not… it all belongs to jk rowling and the song lyrics belong to the group from the 70's bread.

Authors Note: Just before we even start I want to say that: **_I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST CHEERLEADERS! _**Understood?

Good.

Baby you know that  
Dreams they're for those who sleep,  
Life is for us to keep  
And if I choose the one  
I'd like to help me through,  
I'd like to make it with you  
I really think that we can make it girl.

Make it With You (Bread)

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius' POV

Well, we all know who the next Gryffindor chaser is going to be. Remus' friend… .Arianna. She's a shoe in. Completely. You should see James's face, he's beaming. Just because she's good at Quidditch.

Honestly.

I, as fate would have it, have absolutely no reason whatsoever to smile, let alone beam. Because Lina **snarled** at me! Snarled! Of all things!

And I can't figure out why! I mean all I did was ask her how she was doing, very nicely, I might add. And she snaps "Why should it matter to you, you… you….pea brain?"

Pea brain?

But that's not the point. The point is that the only girl I've ever **really **cared about is snarling mad.

At me.

Wonderful.

I think it might have something to do with those two other chicks from the U.S. because they both glared at her from the stands. And then they saw me looking at them and glared at me. And then they turned around and glared at each other! Most mysterious.

But then girls are always a mystery, aren't they.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily's POV

Note to self:

Never anger Lina to the point that she glares at everyone she sees. I mean a little teasing won't hurt, but when she gets mad, she gets mad.

For a normally very calm person, this is probably psychologically damaging. Probably the influence from all the beauty pageant winners.

Poor girl.

Anyway. Back to the topic at hand. Poor Sirius.

Yeah I know. I thought I'd never seen the day that I would feel sympathy for one of Potter's friends, but he looks very sad and confused.

Well I would too, if I had every single one of the American Miss Magic contestants mad at me.

Actually, it was a bit thick of him…. I mean to not notice that he was dating two different girls…. With different hair cuts.

I tried to explain to Lina and Arianna that his head was just so full of Lina that he couldn't think of anything else.

Arianna thought it was a perfect theory, but Lina didn't buy it. Big surprise, huh?

Right now were at the quidditch pitch. Argh it is SO windy! This is one of the reasons I HATE quidditch! It is horrible.

James' hair looks so cute when it's windswept. Argh! Why did I just say that? My brain is so dysfunctional!

Help! I am going to go find solace in chocolate.

Be back later.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Remus' POV

Whew. Talk about a huge load air lifted off my shoulder!

Because guess what!

Arianna MADE IT ON THE TEAM!

Of course I knew she would all along. It wasn't like I was doubting her abilities or anything.

I was doubting my own judge of them.

So there.

But the best part of all is when James announced who won, with Sirius, Peter, and I by his side, (faithful mauraders always stick together, no matter what.) Arianna came up to me and in front of everyone, kissed me on the cheek!

I was so shocked by her forward act that it didn't' even register until Sirius nudged me back.

For one time I'm grateful that Sirius is such a player, because I took his nudge as a message that said "kiss her back you dip!"

And I did.

This is one great day. I can't wait until the Quidditch Matches start.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lina's POV

What am I going to do? This is beyond and above the requirements of Miss Magic contestants.

I mean this has honestly made me realize that the Beaubatons Contestants are certifiably, legally, frighteningly insane. I am totally serious.

I mean, Quidditch Cheerleaders?

You know, normally, I wouldn't have a problem with it. I mean every other existing sport, including wrestling has cheerleaders, so why not Quidditch?

But when I am forced to become involved in it, the idea of cheerleaders immediately becomes much less popular in my mind.

I mean, why couldn't Flarice Delecour have **asked** her fellow contestants about her oh so brilliant plan **before** she went to Dumbledore?

Because now there is no way out for me. No back way. No escape route. Dumbledore has decided to make Cheering on our team of choice **mandatory **for all contestants.

Great. Just Great.

Just what I've always wanted. To be a cheerleader.

Maybe I'll wear fishnets just to embarrass all of them. Hah!

Sigh.

Authors note 2: sorry for the long wait…. Again I have NOTHING against cheerleaders… kay?

Good.

Thank you to's:

Hawiaan Girl: How about I send you next chap, kay, cause this one took forever and I want to get it off! BUT I WILL NEXT ONE! I hope…. Thanks for the review..

Miss Lady Mauarader: Thanks for all the compliments! I'm glad you thought I handled the dissing of my flamer in a "mature" fashion. Haha!

Loves a bleeding lie: Oh I'm sure that my flamer will love me even more if the ever see my responses! I was being really childish the…. So what? Wheres the fun in life when you can't make fun of stupid people!

Cookies are tasty: I must agree with you on your name… yum… anyway: well about Dumbledore hosting a beauty contest.. well in my story he's just gonna be odd…. Like you said I'll write whatever I want! Yay! With the beauty contest thing, well I guess you see where it's going…. Cheerleading! Wow… I still don't' know exactly where I got that.

Some of my friends are cheerleaders so that might be it… still. Kind of odd, even for me!

Knights of Ne: haha nice……. Thanks for the review!

Crazy turtle: I'm glad I have so much support for my writing whatever I want thing! I didn't even realize that my story had the potential for being cliché. If there are any stories that are about pageants that AREN"T clichéd recommend them to me k?

HarryLuvsMoaningMyrtle: It's not that nobody likes my story… I've only got one bad review and I kind of meanly and spitefully tore it to pieces but who cares…. Lucky you. Well if you ever DO get a flame, take my advice and take em' down! (sorry. I do live in SD….)

MaDaNdCrAzY: Oh they will… with time… thanks.


	15. Of Regulations and friendships

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not. Except for the characters that are not in the HP series and are of my own invention. Also the story line is mine.

Authoresses Note: I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry. There is really no excuse for me to wait like 3 months before writing another chapter. I guess that I've been really depressed. But that is no excuse for laziness. Here goes

Xxxxxxxx Lina's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rules for Quidditch Cheerleaders:

Compiled by Flarice Delacour.

All contestants in the Miss Magic contest must cheer.

There must be two (2)- three (3) non contestants from each house

Cheerleaders must wear the mandatory attire that is required; all additional items must be approved by team captain. (Please make note that gothic apparel, such as fishnets are strictly forbidden.)

Cheerleaders must submit to their team captain, who shall be the head of each Hogwarts house.

All cheerleaders must attend every team practice, and every game. There are no excuses for tardiness.

All Cheerleaders must attend every pep rally that is held.

All Cheerleaders must look presentable at all times. Cheerleaders are know for being neat and put together. (Please note that being neat and put together does not include leaving ink stains down their front.

At all times, cheerleaders must behave with the utmost decorum, remembering who they are and what house and competition the represent.

At all times, all cheerleaders must make the appearance that they are having fun, no matter how miserable they are.

10.) Cheerleaders must remember that there is no such thing as the word "cant".

This is too unbelievable to be possible. I think I'm going to be sick.

I just KNEW that Flarice Delacour from Beaubatons was listening to Lily and my conversation when I told her about the fishnets. You can just see the "LINA" spelled all over it.

You can also see the Lina spelled all over the neatness parts. And the appearance of having fun parts. Those rules were all targeted at me! The outrage! The scandal! The horror!

And now I have even been refused the joy of wearing fishnets.

And Sirius isn't around to make me laugh this all off. Not that I care. He's been abusing girl's dignity. But still, I think it might have been kind of an accident. Because he looks **so **confused right now, from where I fell over in shock upon receiving the above rules beside the quidditch stands.

Lily is taking this so much better than me. She must be one of those people that freaks out in their rooms, or in the bathroom or whatever, rather than freaking out in front of about twenty people the way I did.

So maybe it wasn't very nice of me to call Flarice Delacour and her friends from Beaubaxtons "bloody idiots". So what?

Anyway, in response to reading the list, Lily just looked down at me and said

"Makes you wonder what they bribed McGonagal with to make her be a cheerleading supervisor, doesn't it?"

Unbelievable.

Oh no! Sirius is coming over here. AND Lily is leaving! She just WINKED at me and said "you know, I think Arianna is calling my name".

I've got to get out of here. I think Arianna is calling my name too! Or not. She's talking to Remus. And what is Lily doing? She's talking to James. As in James POTTER. I've got to find out what is going on!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX James POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I don't believe my luck! I just had a real conversation with Lily!

Sure, all we talked about was cheerleading, but it was still a conversation!

See, she started over in the direction of Remus and Arianna, who were talking really quietly, but then she obviously noticed that it looked pretty in depth, so she veered right.

Right into my waiting arms. Well, ok not quite but she did walk straight toward me and she did say

"hey Potter. Are you happy with the way the team is now?"

and I guess that I said something along the lines of "yeah" and somehow she was all upset and telling me about this cheerleading thing that she has to do, and I somehow was trying to cheer her up and I think that I succeeded because she was smiling when I said that "I guess we'll see more of each other then, huh?" and she left.

I am still so in shock that I can't even comprehend what Sirius is blathering on about twins and Lina and kissing and the giant squid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Sirius POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow. This explains A LOT. How on earth was I supposed to know that there were TWO Melodies, I ask you?

When they first got here, I only noticed one of them before my attention was drawn to Lina and she punched me.

And apparently I have dated both of them. But I guess that the second date was with the other twin, Harmonie, who just wants to be my friend.

And the other one, Melodie hates me now. Big loss. At least I think so, she sure went stomping off when I told her that I didn't really like either her or her sister the way she wanted me too.

But you know what the best part is? Lina's agreed to be my friend!

It's hard to understand why I'm so happy. I mean I could be dating any girl I'd choose practically, and yet I feel like I have just won the world because Lina is my friend.

But maybe right now that's better. After all, who knows what can come from a friendship.

Especially when that "friend" kisses you on the cheek.

I guess that Remus and Arianna are going out now. When I first went to talk to Lina, she froze up and then turned to me and said "look! Look! Look at them. Arianna and Remus and James and ….. Lily?"

But at that point I was to concerned about setting things right between us that I didn't care that my best friends seemed to be getting the girls. I wanted to get the girl.

And I basically did.

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Knights of Ne:** Thanks for the review… I might just have to make it so Lina can wear fishnets. I'll have to see what I can do.

**Check6**: see, I updated? It took me forever… I hope that this is a bit more L/J action…

**Miss Lady Maurader:** yeah. About the thief lord story. I seriously need to start writing on that one too…. I'm going to TRY with the fishnets, because I think it would be really fun to write.

**Eskino'srsxy:** I'm glad you like the story! Sometimes I wonder about cheerleaders…. Haha.

**Striped-fire: **thanks! I'm SO GLAD THAT SCHOOL IS OUT! THEREFORE ALL HOMEWORK IS BANISHED!

**Elephant Wings:** I'm sorry this update took so long. I promise to be faster in future. Or I'll TRY.

**Harryluvsmoaningmyrtle:** thanks for the review!

**Madandcrazy:** haha, I'm pretty sure that Sirius'll appreciate the uniforms! I personally loved the movie bring it on… but don't' tell my friends. They'll think I'm insane.

**Lillyskywalker3**: I love Sirius/OC stories too! if you know of any good ones, recommend them to me! K?

**Funkyswimmer:** thanks! Yeah I've been trying to figure out a way to connect the character switches, yeah melodie is definitely supposed to be shallow, but harmonies supposed to be a bit better. I'm working on it!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
